


La Calamidad de Amity

by TheUnknownShade



Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Menstruation, Mentions of Blood, Pre-Canon, Spanish Translation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownShade/pseuds/TheUnknownShade
Summary: Un desastre sangriento golpea a Amity Blight durante clases. Su dignidad y excelente reputación están en juego. ¿Conseguirá escapar de la escuela sin que nadie se entere?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184321
Kudos: 2





	La Calamidad de Amity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amity's calamity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189879) by [Evilsnotbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag). 



> Esta historia se desarrolla unos meses antes del episodio El Gran Aquelarre. Ligero AU donde Lilith Clawthorne es profesora en Hexside.  
> Fic de pura ventilación.

***

Amity miraba al frente, sin captar una palabra de lo que decía su maestro. Sus ojos estaban pegados al reloj al frente de la clase.

_Solo cinco minutos más._

¡Podría hacerlo cinco minutos más, por supuesto que podría! Cinco minutos más y ella se levantaría, tranquilamente, y recogería sus cosas como siempre lo hacía, y luego saldría del aula, con la misma calma, dejaría sus cosas en su casillero, tal vez intercambiaría algunas palabras con sus amigos - no

_Eso tomaría mucho tiempo._

Se repitió de nuevo. Se levantaba, recogía sus cosas, luego se marchaba y se dirigía directamente al baño. Si alguien preguntaba por qué, ¡ella podría decir que necesitaba lavarse las manos! ¡Claro, lavarse las manos!

_¡Nada raro en eso! ¡La gente debería lavarse las manos con más frecuencia! ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya gente que no se lave las manos después de ir al baño?! Absolutamente asqueroso-_

Parpadeando con fuerza. Estaba dejando que sus pensamientos se divagaran con ella.

_Mira el reloj. Mira. El. Reloj._

Miró hacia el reloj. Solo quedan cuatro minutos.

_¡Estás bien, está bien! ¡Nadie sabe que tu tiempo de luna comenzó en medio de la clase! ¡ **Nadie** sabrá! ¡La mejor estudiante Amity Blight no, repito **no** , será avergonzada hoy! ¡Para nada!_

Se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando demasiado fuerte, - ¿o estaba bien?

_¡No hagas nada para llamar la atención! ¡Mira el reloj! ¡Respira! Tranquilízate. Relájate._

Solo tres minutos.

 _Recita cómo crear una abominación básica. Paso uno: toma una pizca de polvo_ _atolondrado fermentado y agréguelo a tu recipiente de abominación. Una buena pizca - ¡bah!_ Le había costado años a ella encontrar una medida precisa para ese término antiguo y obsoleto. _De todos modos, ¡paso dos! Agregue dos dosis_ (otro término estúpido y desactualizado) _de esencia de belladona y revuelva vigorosamente hasta lograr una pasta púrpura. Paso tres: toma en escabeche - no, fermentado – hígado de esegrat –_

Ella echó un vistazo al reloj.

Quedaban dos minutos. Solo dos minutos más. Un dolor profundo se desarrolló en su vientre. Pero, ¿Qué era un poco de dolor? Sus mejillas se enrojecieron con calor. Ella apretó los dientes.

_¡Concéntrate! Concentrate... Paso tres: tomar un hígado de esegrat fermentado y picarlo bien, luego ponerlo a un lado. Paso cuatro: con un cuchillo de plata –_

Sintió que sucedió lo impensable. Hubo una extraña tensión interna... Seguido de una burbujeante sensación de movimiento y luego... humedad. Su mente se congeló. La pluma en su mano crujió; sus nudillos estaban blancos como hueso. Se olvidó de cómo respirar por un momento.

Ella miró hacia abajo, sin mover la cabeza. No podía ver nada en sus mallas. Tal vez estaba bien, tal vez solo fue un poco? Luego sintió la humedad deslizarse.

Su pluma se rompió.

_Estoy muerta. Eso es. Mi vida se acabó. Nunca podré olvidar esto. Será como con Esmeralda "Pantalones Luna" Rockwell. ¡Seré Amity "Terrible Chiste de Tiempo de Luna" Blight!_

La campana de la escuela sonó, señalando el final de la clase. Amity parpadeó. ¡¿Dónde se había ido el último minuto y medio?!

Mientras sus compañeros de clase guardaban sus cosas, Amity hizo un cálculo rápido en su cabeza. Sería mejor salir rápido por la puerta, entonces no habría tanta gente en los pasillos, ¡podría llegar más rápido al baño! Ella comenzó a arrojar sus cosas en su bolso. Pero entonces la realización la golpeó; irse rápidamente dejaría su silla expuesta. _Inaceptable_. Tendría que esperar hasta que todos los demás se hallan ido. Eso no la dejaría con mucho margen de tiempo hasta la próxima lección, pero preferiría llegar tarde a ser ridiculizada. Aunque la idea de llegar tarde hizo que sus tripas se agitaran con culpa prematura. Apiló sus notas, guardó su pluma - _trozos_ de pluma- y luego fingió buscar algo en su bolso. Sus compañeros de clase charlaron y se rieron mientras se levantaban y se iban. Boscha y las demás fueron las primeros en salir, como de costumbre.

“¿Señorita Blight? ¿Hay algo que quisiera?”

Amity se congeló, a punto de deslizarse de su silla. ¡El señor Ott venía hacia ella! Si se acercaba más, él _vería_...

“¡Uh - no, señor Ott! ¡Solo... ordenando! " Se puso un poco de polvo imaginario en la mano y agarró su bolso. Lo sostuvo frente a ella como un escudo hasta que pasó frente a el escritorio, luego lo deslizó detrás de ella. Con cada paso, podía sentir la sangre correr más por sus piernas. ¡No había tenido tiempo de mirar su asiento! Bueno, ahora era problema de otra persona. La idea de que alguien encontrara... _eso_ , la hacía sentir mal del estómago que ya en si le dolía. Se apresuró a salir al pasillo abarrotado. ¡La multitud fue una bendición ruidosamente disfrazada! La protegió de la vista de todos mientras esquivaba y se abría paso entre la multitud. Por fin, irrumpió por la puerta del baño de chicas. Estaba _lleno_ de estudiantes. Una chica acababa de salir de un baño y Amity se lanzó hacia adelante. Un enojado "¡Oye!" detrás de ella le dijo que había cortado frente a alguien, pero no le importaba. Cerró la puerta con llave, luego se apoyó contra ella por un momento. Se armó de valor y luego miró hacia abajo. Su jadeo fue ahogado por el murmullo de la conversación y el susurro de los grifos corriendo. Había dos senderos de color rojo brillante que iban desde la parte inferior de su túnica hasta la parte superior de sus botas. Amity miró fijamente, sorprendida fuera de su mente. ¡Esto era un _desastre_!

_No se que hacer. Estoy muerta. ¡Estoy sangrando y atascada y estoy muerta!_

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para tratar de no llorar, pero eso no impidió que las angustiadas lágrimas brotaran. Se secó las mejillas rápidamente, luego se tapó la boca con la mano y apretó los labios para intentar contener los sollozos. ¡Ella no sabía qué hacer!

Después de poco tiempo, la campana volvió a sonar y las chicas de afuera comenzaron a salir del baño. Un minuto después, sonó la segunda campana, indicando que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Amity Blight llegaría _tarde_. Sintió que sus rodillas querían doblarse. ¡Esto era demasiado! Se sentó en la tapa del inodoro cerrada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No pudo evitar sollozar en voz alta. Su récord perfecto - ¡ido! Su sueño de ser la mejor estudiante… ¡hecho añicos! ¡¿Qué dirían sus padres?! La tormenta de emociones le hizo temblar los hombros.

Después de unos minutos, logró recomponerse un poco. Se secó la cara y se sonó la nariz, luego volvió a mirar sus mallas y una nueva ola de lágrimas la reclamó. Los calambres en su vientre resonaron en sus muslos.

 _¡No es justo!_ Pensó con tristeza. _¡No – es – **justo**!_

Con cada respiración entrecortada, el dolor aumentaba, y pronto tuvo que esforzarse para calmar su respiración. Se envolvió con los brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, llorando suavemente.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en su vida. Aquí estaba, atrapada en un baño, tanto su maquillaje como su uniforme arruinados, y su educación se estaba yendo directamente por la ventana. ¡Seguro que la castigarían! ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Esperar hasta que terminen las clases del día, perder _otra_ clase y luego escabullirse? ¿Y luego que? ¿Caminar todo el camino a casa con sangre corriendo por sus piernas? La desesperación apretó sus entrañas y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

 _¿Podría llamar a mamá?_ Pero había dejado su nuevo iRaven en su casillero. No se supone que deba tenerlo consigo durante horario escolar. ¿Quizás podría llegar a su casillero sin que la vieran, buscar su pájaro y luego volver corriendo al baño? Un rechinido interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

Alguien estaba entrando al baño. ¡Debe ser una maestra! El sonido de sus tacones resonó en la habitación. Amity se tapó la boca con las manos. Quienquiera que fuera se acercó a los baños, luego se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. El clic de un candado. Tela moviéndose. Hubo un suspiro largo y cansado. Amity contuvo la respiración. ¡No quería escuchar a su maestra ir al baño además de todo lo demás!

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, hubo una descarga del baño, y quienquiera que fuera se acercó a la hilera de lavabos. Cuando se abrió el agua, Amity se relajó un poco. Sus dedos acalambrados se entumieron y el papel arrugado que estaba sosteniendo se le cayó de las manos. El golpe húmedo contra el suelo sonó justo cuando se cerraba el grifo. Amity jadeó y sus manos volaron a su boca de nuevo.

"¿Hola?" Dijo la voz. "¿Hay alguien aquí?"

_Oh, no... ¡Oh, **no!**_

¡Era la señorita Clawthorne! Amity gruño por dentro. ¡Su _mentora_ , su maestra favorita, era la _última_ persona que quería que la atrapara!

_¡No, no, no, no, **NO!**_

Amity agarró el asiento del inodoro aterrorizada. Hubo un crujido de porcelana. Amity casi se muerde la lengua.

“La campana sonó hace unos minutos,” dijo la señorita Clawthorne con severidad. "Deberías estar en clase."

 _¿Podría solo **irse**?_ Amity pensó desesperadamente.

"Sé que estás ahí, te escuché."

El dolor en el vientre de Amity hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

“El absentismo escolar significa detención." Se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta y Amity soltó un chillido de dolor. "Sal," ordenó la señorita Clawthorne. Amity negó con la cabeza en silencio.

 _Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Esto es un sueño. Una pesadilla. ¡Despierta!_ Gritó en su propia mente. _¡Despierta!_

"Te daré hasta la cuenta de tres," dijo la señorita Clawthorne, sonando algo molesta ahora. _"Uno..."_

_¡No puedo abrir esta puerta!_

_"Dos..."_ sonaba casi enojada.

_¡Por favor, solo vallase!_

"Tre..."

"¡No abra la puerta!" Amity gritó de pánico, luego volvió a taparse la boca con las manos.

_¡Le grité a un profesor! ¡Voy a ser **expulsada**!_

"¿E-es usted, señorita Blight?" Preguntó la señorita Clawthorne con sorpresa. Amity se encogió. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo. ¡Esto ya era demasiado!

"¿Señorita Blight?" La señorita Clawthorne volvió a llamar a la puerta.

“S-sí, señorita Clawthorne” se encontró diciendo Amity. Su voz era débil.

"¿Está todo bien?" Ya no sonaba enojada.

La mente de Amity se detuvo.

"¿N-no?" chilló.

_¡¿No?! Soy tan estúpido, ¿por qué no dije que estoy bien, entonces tal vez ella realmente se iría?_

"¿Acaso… tiene algún problema?"

"¡Nadanoimportaestoybien -!" Amity soltó.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

“Es evidente que algo anda mal, señorita Blight. Me estás preocupando. Por favor salga." Había una extraña suavidad en la voz de la señorita Clawthorne que Amity rara vez había escuchado antes. Parecía presionar un botón en algún lugar de su mente. No entendía los sentimientos que la inundaron, todos se mezclaron con el miedo y la humillación, de repente se sintió un poco difícil respirar. Estaba temblando.

"No puedo," jadeó Amity, con voz tan fina y quebradiza como el ala de una mariposa. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ella no podía detenerlas. El suelo empezó a verse... _mal_.

“Amity- "

Un dolor agudo atravesó el pecho de Amity. Su corazón se sintió de alguna manera desgarrado, y como si estuviera girando sobre sí mismo al mismo tiempo. La señorita Clawthorne había usado su _primer_ nombre...

"Por favor, abre la puerta,” la voz de la señorita Clawthorne tenía un toque de súplica.

“No quiero que me vea así," susurró Amity, su voz quebrándose en ´así´.

"Por favor. Abra la puerta. Estoy… muy preocupada."

Amity se puso de pie, de alguna manera. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared – el suelo manchado de sangre debajo de ella. Extendió una mano y abrió la puerta.

Se abrió con un lento crujido que sonó como un estruendo fuerte en el baño de azulejos.

 _Así es como voy a morir,_ pensó Amity sombríamente.

La señorita Clawthorne dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

La cara de Amity estaba llena de lágrimas y ardía, su estómago estaba lleno de cuchillos calientes y fríos y sangre fresca se filtraba por sus piernas. Ella estaba mortificada. Ella estaba _más_ que humillada. No se atrevió a mirar el rostro de la señorita Clawthorne mientras inútilmente tiraba del dobladillo inferior de su túnica para ocultar lo que sabía que no podía ocultar. Su visión estaba borrosa por las lágrimas de dolor y vergüenza.

"Tú... pobrecita…" respiró la señorita Clawthorne.

El rostro de Amity se arrugó – sus manos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para sofocar el primer sollozo desesperado. Sus hombros temblaron cuando se paró frente a su _más importante_ maestra y mentora favorita, llorando como una _infante_.

Apenas sintió los brazos abrazarla, pero sintió la mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y el pecho contra su frente. Y la _calidez_. Toda la fuerza pareció abandonar su cuerpo; se inclinó impotente contra la señorita Clawthorne. Sollozó más fuerte de lo que jamás recordaba haberlo hecho. Se sintió liberador, mortificante, humillante y seguro al mismo tiempo. ¿Alguna vez la habían sostenido así? ¿Abrazado así? Sus emociones conflictivas la abrumaron por completo.

La señorita Clawthorne se quedó con la chica en sus brazos durante mucho, mucho tiempo. La señorita Blight era su protegida, su alumna más prometedora y diligente. Una chica con un _futuro_ brillante. Pero sigue siendo una chica. Una niña. A la señorita Clawthorne le había aterrorizado oír el miedo en la voz de la señorita Blight. Mil escenarios diferentes habían aparecido en su mente. Heridas, percances mágicos, enfermedades – fue casi un alivio ver lo que realmente estaba mal. Y la pobrecita se había perturbado tanto. Ella todavía estaba perturbada. La señorita Clawthorne sabía que abrazar a los estudiantes iba en contra de las reglas de la escuela, pero cualquiera con medio corazón hubiera abrazado a la señorita Blight en esta situación. No había tomado una decisión para hacerlo, había sido por instinto. A pesar de que había sido un alivio ver que la señorita Blight no había resultado herida, pero para la señorita Clawthorne le dolio profundamente al ver a la niña tan... devastada. La pobrecita debió de estar aterrorizada. Sin mencionar la vergüenza. Ella todavía estaba temblando. La señorita Clawthorne podía recordar que le había sucedido algo similar, cuando Edalyn todavía estaba en su vida. Pensar en su hermana la hizo cerrar los ojos y abrazar a la señorita Blight con un poco más de fuerza.

La señorita Clawthorne tardó un rato en calmarse y pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Cuando Amity se movió levemente, relajó los brazos y dejó que la chica se alejara. Sin embargo, se aferró a sus hombros: la señorita Blight estaba bastante inestable sobre sus pies.

"Señorita Blight – Amity", la señorita Clawthorne sonaba ronca. Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Gracias por abrir la puerta".

Amity inhalo y no se atrevió a responder la mirada de su mentora.

"¿Confiarás en mí un poco más?"

Amity tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se posaron en los zapatos de la señorita Clawthorne y luego los apartó.

“Toma mi manto” la señorita Clawthorne se desabrochó la prenda que le colgaba del cuello y la extendió para que Amity pudiera ponérsela.

"Pero se... arruinará..." Amity protestó, sonrojándose.

"No lo hará," la señorita Clawthorne sonrió levemente. "Vamos ahora."

Amity se puso la capa.

“Ahora, caminaremos hacia el vestuario de chicas, podrás darte una ducha y te traeré un uniforme nuevo. Y luego me pondré en contacto con tu madre para que venga a recogerte.”

"Por favor, no le diga lo que pasó", dijo Amity rápidamente. "No quiero que _nadie_ lo sepa.”

"Se quedará entre _nosotras_ ", dijo la señorita Clawthorne después de un momento. "Ahora, a los vestidores."

Amity caminaba como un animal dispuesto a salir corriendo a la primera señal de problemas. Pero no fue necesario. Las clases estaban en pleno apogeo y continuarían durante otros cuarenta minutos, luego la jornada escolar terminaría. El sonido de los tacones de la señorita Clawthorne al marchar por el suelo de piedra resonó en los pasillos vacíos.

Mientras Amity se duchaba, la señorita Clawthorne fue a buscar un uniforme nuevo y algunos suministros muy necesarios para evitar que volviera a suceder lo mismo. Apresuradamente dejó la ropa limpia en una pequeña pila en la banca junto a las botas arruinadas de la señorita Blight, luego salió de la habitación.

Amity se estremeció bajo el agua caliente. Se frotó y frotó las piernas, tratando de apresurarse y ser minuciosa al mismo tiempo. No podía ser atrapada desnuda _y_ ensangrentada, simplemente _no había manera._

Cuando salió a apresurada de la ducha, encontró la ropa y... _cosas_ que la señorita Clawthorne le había dejado. Tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Amity se vistió y salió al pasillo. Casi choca contra la espalda de la señorita Clawthorne. Ella había estado parada frente a la puerta del vestuario.

 _Como un guardia_ , pensó Amity. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Caminaron juntos hasta la oficina de la señorita Clawthorne.

Amity había estado allí antes – era una hermosa habitación llena de libros antiguos y tapices. Pero ahora estaba demasiado cansada para apreciar los muebles. La señorita Clawthorne le ofreció una silla y ella se sentó, tratando de no desplomarse.

Después de que terminó la breve conversación entre la señorita Clawthorne y la madre de Amity, Amity se sintió impulsada a hablar.

"Gracias, señorita Clawthorne... Por todo", dijo en voz baja. La señorita Clawthorne le había dicho a su madre que se había sentido mareada y que por eso necesitaba que alguien la recogiera.

"De nada... señorita Blight", respondió la señorita Clawthorne en voz baja. Hubo un silencio incómodo. "¿Cómo… te sientes?"

"B-bien", mintió Amity.

La señorita Clawthorne sonrió con nostalgia. Sabía muy bien que la señorita Blight no estaba ´bien´.

"¿Voy a... ser castigada?" Amity preguntó con una voz diminuta y preocupada.

"No," la señorita Clawthorne negó con la cabeza lentamente. _¿Cómo podría castigarte después de algo como esto?_ Pensó. Un fuerte deseo de abrazar a la pobre chica subió a su pecho. "Si alguien pregunta, diré... que me ayudaste con un proyecto especial."

"Gracias, señorita Clawthorne..." Amity cerró los ojos y bajó los hombros. Sus calambres la hicieron querer acurrucarse en una bola en la silla, pero resistió el impulso.

"¿Te gustaría recostarte?" Ofreció la señorita Clawthorne un poco rígida. Pudo ver claramente el cansancio en el rostro de la chica.

"No, gracias, señorita Clawthorne," Amity no quería nada más que aceptar, pero no podía hacer eso. No podía _dormir_ en la oficina de su mentora. Sería demasiado embarazoso. No podia soportar más hoy.

Cinco minutos después, la señorita Blight dormitaba en su silla, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas levantadas. La señorita Clawthorne había puesto una manta sobre los hombros de la chica. Ahora estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, calificando un papel arrugado.

Unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, la señorita Clawthorne despertó a la señorita Blight sacudiéndola suavemente por el hombro. Ahora tendría el tiempo suficiente para que la chica se arreglara la ropa antes de que apareciera su madre.

Cuando Amity llegó a casa, se quitó de encima a su madre y se fue directamente a su habitación. Tenía mucho en qué pensar. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse durante el día en general. Sacó su diario de su escondite secreto. Escribir sus pensamientos por lo general la ayudaba a dar sentido a las cosas.

 _Querido diario,_ comenzó. _Hoy fue..._ Había sido humillante, sí, pero también... ¿también...? No sabía cómo llamar al sentimiento que estaba experimentando. Ella dejó su bolígrafo. Quizás estaba demasiado cansada.

Se fue a la cama temprano esa noche.

Estaba preocupada cuando entró al salón de clases a la mañana siguiente, pero se tranquilizó cuando recibió una sonrisa calmada y cálida de la señorita Clawthorne. Decidió trabajar aún más duro en la clase de la señorita Clawthorne. Los calambres no fueron tan graves hoy.

La señorita Clawthorne se alegró de ver que la señorita Blight había decidido volver a la escuela tan pronto. Estaba preparada para aceptar una falta por enfermedad. Cuando la clase llegó a su fin, le pidió a la señorita Blight que se quedara atrás.

Amity esperó a que los otros estudiantes se fueran, tratando de no sonrojarse.

"¿Cómo se siente, señorita Blight?" Preguntó la señorita Clawthorne con suavidad.

"Mucho mejor hoy, señorita Clawthorne," Amity asintió cortésmente.

“Bien, bien, ”la señorita Clawthorne sonrió y asintió en respuesta. Pudo ver lo pálida que estaba la chica, pero no lo mencionó. La señorita Blight era una chica tenaz. “Excelente trabajo hoy. Como siempre. Ahora, ve. Y cuídate."

"Gracias, señorita Clawthorne, usted también."

La chica salió del aula, sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente.

Amity todavía no estaba segura de qué hacer con sus sentimientos, pero estaba segura de una cosa: gracias a la señorita Clawthorne, seguía siendo Amity “Sin Ningun Apodo” Blight. Y eso fue lo más importante.

**Author's Note:**

> Pregunta: ¿Dos fics relacionados con períodos en menos de una semana? ¿Que de que?  
> Respuesta: Este mes realmente me está pateando el trasero, en cuanto a calambres. Mis hormonas están por todos lados. Esto es un fic de pura ventilación. Gracias por leer. Sean amables en la sección de comentarios.
> 
> Este es un trabajo de traducción, la Autora original es Evilsnotbag.  
> Pueden encontrarla en su pagina de Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag  
> Y en Twitter: https://twitter.com/Evilsnotbag


End file.
